Yuujou to Koi
by ChaneKiin.n
Summary: What happens when your best friend stopped looking you like a simple girl and begins to see you as a woman, as his woman? But just the day he discovers he was sent to Sunagakure. On his return, he realizes that certain things have changed, especially HER...Shika /Ino /Kiba


**Disclaimer: The Naruto characters are not mine, I'll have to wait for Kishimoto to inheritance them to me xD**

Konichipuu! :D  
I am Karry and I finally I decided to do a story with my favorite couple ShikaIno! Yay! This is my first fic, but I put all my effort and love! 3  
Hope you like it, please, read it and enjoy it, I'll share a bit of my imagination in this story ... In advance thank you very much! Go ahead and read! n.n

° -. Yuujou To Koi. - °  
(Friendship to Love)

It was a quiet sunny morning in Konoha, some guy with brown hair in ponytail was walking towards the Hokage's office to deliver the report of his recent mission in Sunagakure, he was exhausted yet, but happy, because finally he was back in Konoha.

It had been three months, three tortuous and tedious months in that place so dry and simple, but of course, he must recognized that the Kazekage, Kankuro and Temari had treated him very well, especially the latter...

He had to admit that he was aware of the rumors in Konoha about the Ambassador of Suna and the best strategist of the Fire Country had something more than friendship, and he knew it because he could hear some things about them while he walking through the alley been accompanied by her.

He had completely forgotten that at that time would have a festival, which is why the streets were very busy, which made matters worse because now half the village was seeing them and he could feel all the prying eyes towards the "couple ".

Great, more reason to be suspicious of us. _Why people is so problematic? I mean, there's nothing wrong, much less romantic walk together towards the Hokage's office_, Shikamaru thought somewhat annoyed by the situation.

"Ne,ne Shikamaru, will Konoha have a festival or something like that" asked a blonde ash beside her who was in charge of taking the shinobi away of his thoughts.

Shikamaru turned his head toward her and nodded, put his hands in his pockets and walked on. Temari stared at something, but the brunette did not pay much attention, in fact it served to gain some distance between them, and avoid that the villagers suspect or mutter more about the Kazekage and his sister.

Thanked Kami that despite of that place being crowded, there were any shinobi friend who might misinterpret the situation.  
After a while he felt the great need to consume what was in the pocket of his pants, so he carefully pulled out a pack of cigarettes and also the Asuma´s favorite artifact; his lighter, and with the help of this, he lit the cigarette and started consume it smoke felt run into him, Kami, did not know how that little thing was almost instantly calm your nerves.

"Shikamaru, chotto matte! (Please wait!)" the fan user shouted.

The shinobi stopped and looked away, Temari ran a little bit to reach him when she finally reached, she said:

"You say that there will be a festival one of these days right? In that case it would be a good idea to reserve a room for me, it is possible that in a little while all the rooms are going to be occupied with so many people who came to the celebration."

Shikamaru looked at her and started to thinking about that point, looked around and he actually saw more people than in previous years, especially he saw many types of bands.

"I'm sure there will be no place to spend the night in a couple of hours, I have seen several hostels as we walk and there are announcements saying that are just few rooms available now. I don´t want to be forced to sleep with you, nor hear your whining at night, you crying baby" she concluded mischievously and smiling to him.

The young Nara man suddenly began coughing, all the smoke inhaled seconds before abruptly escaped from his mouth causing him a terrible pain, when he recovered, he turned quickly towards her with a lovely blush.

" Te ... Temari!"

"Nara it was just a little joke, I know it would be very dangerous to pass the night with you, my brothers certainly much be angry with you, not even I could imagine what horrible things they could do to you" Seeing Shikamaru's face, she could not help laughing.

Shikamaru gulped loudly, he even dropped his precious cigarette.  
"How about if while you go with the Godaime to submit your report I seek there to spend the night? That way the two of us would take advantage of the time and more so later we will be together again to go dinner?" the girl in pigtails added.

Temari definitely had good ideas and a very strange mood.

"Demo (But)... You gonna be okay?" he asked somewhat puzzled, still not really convinced of the kunoichi words.

"No problem, I know how to take care of myself and I know well the village thanks to you Ambassador" she said with a wink and turning around, she lifted her hand and said:

"See you in a while, cry baby" and took the opposite direction to that of Shikamaru.

The jounnin was somewhat confused. "What was that... a wink?". He asked to himself as he watched her get lost into the crowd.

When he regained consciousness, he realized that he was quite close to the Hokage's office, some few minutes with her and then he would be free, definitely he would go to relax for a while and watch the clouds.

While the strategist walks, he was watching everything. ¡Oh Kami! He had missed his village, the laughter of children, their friends, the clouds, but above everything, he had missed... "Ino"

Without realizing it had already reached the office of Godaime, went upstairs, came and rolled several times down to find Tsunade, but when he was about to enter, he saw that one of his cigarettes threatening to fall out of his pocket, he was to returned it to his pocket just when a gust of wind went through the hall making the cigarette blow up and then fell near a specific hall.

"Tsk... I'll have to go by it if I do not want to have any problems" Shikamaru said at the time he go for the cigarette. When he was picking it up, something caught his eye, he tuned the ear to hear better, he heard a voice, sweet and warm coming out from that room.

"So will we have to train bill board head you and I alone again?" Said a beautiful blue-eyed blonde-haired to her pink haired companion.

-Piggy, what happens is that Tsunade-Shishou will be with some people, I think I heard they were from Suna, that's why you and I have to..."

"Kyaa! It's perfect! So I can tell you what I did this weekend" the blonde interrupted to her pink-haired friend.

"Mendokusai ... so outrageous as ever Ino" Shikamaru said quietly smiling.

"Oh Shikamaru! There you are, you've been waiting for me?" Temari asked just appeared from nowhere, as she took his arm and pulled him to enter with the Hokage.

"Oe, Temari, chotto matte (just wait a second)... - Shikamaru said in an attempt to break out the hug of the Suna kunoichi.

An hour and a half later, Shikamaru finished his report and leave the Suna Ambassador with the lush Godaime to discuss a few things, giving him time to take a break from those women issues, but certainly had a more problematic and most important to him. So, now the real problem was where his teammate is?

"Well, I can finally see my beloved clouds, then I would look to inviting Chouji to eat and Ino also, so I will ask her if she want to come with us, it is likely to continue with Sakura, insurance they are fighting over here somewhere. The jounnin said and started down the stairs. When he going downhill, something made him go back and then he listened Ino again, hopefuly she was in the same place as before, so he decided to go and invite her. Upon reaching the room he saw that the door was not completely closed, but still available to ask for permission and pass, when he heard something that left him paralyzed.

"At first I felt a little uncomfortable for him, I wondered if it would be inside making fun of me, but I looked at him, and he was so expectant that I decided to do it. After that I took it with my both hands, it was something soft and warm, in the beginning I did not like the texture but as soon as I got used, it was very pleasant to have it in my face. It had a whitish color and was thick, even swallowed something, but then some of it slipped in my clothes. Well, the smell is not very good, but it's worth to do it again front, do not know how much I enjoy it, Kyaa! I'm so happy Sakura" Ino told with a big smile.

"Sugoi (Incredible)! Ino-shishi you are amazing, surely Kiba liked too, you also count with his support from the beginning right?" Sakura replied to Ino pretty excited.

"Hai, I never imagined it, but I was really happy and he also told that he is going to compensate me and pay me very well" said again the mentalist releasing a giggle.

"Well that it´s something I can´t imagine, ne, ne pig, did you already told this to anyone else?"

"Mmm ... no, not yet, obviously Kiba and you are the only ones who know about this, but I would tell Shikamaru as soon as I see him"

"Yeah right ... I'm sure your "friend" will accept that, so...you have not talked to him about it? Or at least give him a hint about?"

….

"But ... Wh-What the hell are talking about Ino?" The mahogany eyes asked quietly who was still listening to the -innocent- conversation.

…

"Etto ... no, no I haven´t said him anything, I don´t want him to think that I take advantage of the fact that he went to the desert. But I think he will understand insurance, who knows, I might even tell Shika one of these days that he do the same things with that brush hair of the sand, don´t you think? People talk a lot about them now that Shikamaru went to Sunagakure, it can be beneficious for Shikamaru too" and both began to laugh.

Shikamaru was very confused, even hurt. So much had changed her best friend during these months? With some regret he turned, he ran to the stairs but his legs began to fail, his breathing was stirred and he could feel a tiny drop run down his forehead, he had to hold on to the railing to keep from falling and remained there for a few minutes to try to calm down , but was unsuccessful.

He does not take a genius to understand all this... "Ino is having sex with Kiba!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ne, ne how about you think? I really want to know your opinion, onegai!  
Want to continue with this?  
Guess what will happen next!? What do you think of Ino? Waaaa!? Hahaha these and many more answers in the next onel! : D  
Greetings! Have a nice day! No better ... Have a great week! Hugs and kisses! Muuuaaa! *. * Mata ne!  
PS: Thank you for reading n.n


End file.
